Набу
|класс=Земной |диаметр=12 120 км |местность=Равнины, холмы, леса, болота |атмосфера=Кислородная смесь, подходящая для дыхания |вода=85 % |климат=Умеренный |гравитация=Стандартная |длительность дня=26 часов |длительность года=312 дней |население=600 млн людей, 4,5 млрд гунганов |расы=Гунганы, Гунган Глюррги |другиерасы=Древние, Набуанцы, Амараны |фауна=Бурса, кааду, фалумпасет, фамбаа, шаак, рыба-коготь, дуговые кат-псы |язык=Основной галактический язык, Гунганский (до этого использовался Старый гунганский) |правительство=Избираемая монархия |принадлежность=*Королевские дома Набу * Галактическая Республика * Торговая Федерация * Галактическая Империя * Nal Raka Criminal Empire * Новая Республика |экспорт= * Плазма, вино * Миллацветы * Произведения искусства, зерновые, предметы культуры |импорт=Техника, продовольствие |города=*Тид (столица) * Ото-Гунга (столица) * Ото-Рабан * Ото-Урс * Ото-Лангуа * Ото-Джахаи * Ото-Санктур * Ото-Мандасса * Оксон Сити * Амбербул Сити * Вис * Керен * Моэния * Селтон * Каадара * Ди'джа Пик * Паррлэй * Нью-Центриф * Спиннакер * Харте Секур |интерес=* болото Лианорм * Озеро Паонга * Императорская резиденция * Великая травяная равнина * Горы Галло * Река Соллеу * Caves of Eleuabad * Священное место гунганов * Озёрный край * Варыкино * RanchlandsSecrets of Naboo * Лорс }} Набу ( , ) планета в секторе Чоммелль около Внешнего Кольца. Населена двумя независимыми друг от друга обществами — гунганами, обитающими в подводных городах, и набуанцами — людьми, заселяющими поверхность планеты. Родной мир Падме Амидалы Наберри и Джа Джа Бинкса, а также сенатора и будущего императора Палпатина. Описание Феномен Набу длительное время оставался загадкой для астрофизиков: из-за отсутствия обычного для планет такого типа расплавленного ядра, пустоты в центре планеты содержали богатейшие запасы плазмы, что сделало планету уникальной и единственной в своём роде во всей Галактике. Использование плазмы в обильных количествах является основой энергетики как сухопутных, так и подводных жителей планеты. Сухопутная поверхность Набу, занимающая чуть более 15 % всей поверхности планеты, покрыта разнотравными лугами, девственными лесами, зелёными холмами, труднопроходимыми болотами и небольшими озёрами. Рельеф Набу преимущественно равнинный. Длиннейший горный хребет, горы Галло, пересекает крупнейший континент, отделяя Великие равнины севера от Лианормских болот на юге. На дне моря Паонга у южного побережья болот находится подводная столица гунганов Ото Гунга. Ото Гунга связан с сакральными центрами поклонения гунганов изученной ими разветвлённой системой пещер и проходов, населённых гигантскими монстрами. История Хотя населяющие моря гунганы являются древнейшими из описанных разумных жителей планеты, однако даже сами подводные жители рассказывают о догунганской цивилизации гуманоидов. Их цивилизация могла прекратить своё существование десятки тысяч лет назад, оставив после себя памятники и руины по всей планете. Крупнейшие из этих руин, остатки храма «Древних», почитаются в качестве Священного места гунганов. Крушение государств «Древних», по-видимому, было связано с нарушением ими баланса морской экосистемы. Вполне возможно, что «Древние» являются ракатанцами. Человеческая колонизация На протяжении нескольких тысячелетий гунганы безраздельно правили планетой вплоть до начала человеческой колонизации планеты около 4000 до битвы при Явине. В это время беженцы с планеты Гризмальт осели в горах, луговых и степных равнинах. Колонисты назвали открытую планету в честь божества из своей культуры. Две цивилизации, сосуществующие на планете, — люди из наземных городов и гунганы из акваторий и болот, — веками предпочитали не контактировать между собой, и культурные влияния исключались. Однако и открытые столкновения случались очень редко — человеческие поселения и племенные союзы чаще враждовали между собой, чем с гунганами. На протяжении длительного времени человеческая культура на Набу оставалась кочевой, однако со временем начали развиваться и первые настоящие города. В их числе были древнейшее поселение людей на Набу — Диджа Пик в горах Галло, — а также земледельческие общины Керена и Тида, чьи обильные урожаи обеспечивали доходами зарождающуюся аристократию. Политические центры влияния сконцентрировались в Тиде и Диджа Пик, в то время как Керен стал ведущим центром торговли. Каадара развивался как небольшой городок рыбаков, а Моэния стала единственной человеческой колонией на исконно гунганской территории Лианорских болот. Человеческая цивилизация Набу развилась до феодального общества с наследственной знатью, но без крепостничества в его классическом виде. Главой государства становился «Верховный король» — церемониальная должность, на которую утверждались принцы из королевской семьи. Один из этих королей, Нармель Исследователь ок. 2000 года до битвы при Явине направил несколько экспедиций колонистов на болотистый спутник Набу — Рори, — где ими было основано поселение, названное в честь Нармеля. Гегемония Тида К 1000 ДБЯ политический кризис привёл к планетарному конфликту, затронувшему большинство городов-государств Набу. Конец войнам был положен королём Тида Джафаном, объединившим все человеческие города под своей властью и сделавшим свой родной город королевской столицей всей планеты. Во время правления династии Джафана Тид непрерывно застраивался. Королевский дворец Тида и выставленные перед ним статуи выдающихся философов, созданные в это время, свидетельствуют о расцвете искусства Набу. Королевская линия Джафана прервалась к 150 ДБЯ, и с этого момента должность правителя (короля или королевы) стала выборной, причём главным критерием считались интеллектуальные способности претендента. В правление короля Веруны, вступившего на престол в 47 ДБЯ, в самом центре Тида были построены шахты и перерабатывающие заводы, позволившие Набу выйти на лидирующие позиции во всей Галактике по экспорту плазмы, необходимой для космических кораблей и обеспечения населения энергией. Правительство Набу заключило с Торговой Федерацией договор, по которому последняя выступала в качестве посредника в торговле плазмой. Однако Федерация воспользовалась неискушённостью Набу в финансовых сделках, покупая плазму по заниженным ценам и наживая на этом огромные барыши. Веруна, узнав о финансовых махинациях Федерации, решил покончить с неравноправным договором. Предчувствуя военный конфликт, правитель Набу начал наращивать военный потенциал планеты, вооружённые силы которой вследствие стабилизации политической ситуации сократились до дворцовой охраны Тида и малочисленного, но эффективного, корпуса. Огромным орбитальным станциям Федерации предусматривалось противопоставить эскадрилью мобильных стреловидных космических истребителей класса N-1, первые экземпляры которых были размещены в ангаре Тида. Однако эти планы Веруны оказались непопулярными среди населения Набу, чем воспользовался сенатор Палпатин, представлявший Набу в Галактическом Сенате. Под давлением Палпатина король был вынужден в 32 ДБЯ отречься от престола, и на его место была избрана четырнадцатилетняя Падме Наберри, до этого два года подряд управлявшая Тидом. Приняв тронное имя Амидала, юная королева пообещала найти дипломатическое решение наметившегося конфликта. thumb|left|[[Тид — столица Набу.]] Конфликт с Торговой Федерацией С целью защиты интересов Набу Падме Амидала пошла на переговоры с Торговой Федерацией и запросила у руководства Галактической Республики установление соответствующего налогообложения на проводимую Федерацией торговлю. В ответ вице-король Торговой федерации Нут Ганрей, подстрекаемый Тёмным лордом ситхов Дартом Сидиусом, ввёл военную блокаду планеты с целью подписания кабального договора с Набу. Для проведения переговоров Сенат отправил к наместнику Торговой Федерации в качестве посредников мастера-джедая Квай-Гона Джинна и его падавана Оби-Вана Кеноби, однако переговоры были провалены, так как Нут Ганрей отдал приказ ликвидировать послов. Тем не менее, им удалось спастись и даже наладить через изгнанного из Ото Гунги Джа-Джа Бинкса контакт с гунганами. Когда переговорщики прибыли в Тид, он уже был оккупирован войсками Федерации. Королевский Совет Набу запретил использовать военные формирования до окончания переговоров, поэтому Тид был отдан практически без боя. Дворцовая гвардия, подчиняющаяся капитану Панаке, была разоружена, а население крупнейших городов Набу вместе с правительством было вывезено в загородные концентрационные лагеря. Эти действия были призваны вынудить Падме Амидалу и губернатора Биббла согласиться на условия Федерации. Однако королева со своим окружением были освобождены из-под стражи джедаями, и Амидала со своими служанками получила возможность покинуть Набу в поисках поддержки в Галактическом Сенате. Прибыв на Корусант, Амидала попыталась выступить в Сенате, однако Торговая Федерация имела слишком сильные позиции, особенно в свете нерешительности канцлера Финиса Валорума, предлагавшего отправить на Набу специальную комиссию по расследованию обстоятельств оккупации планеты. Единственным решением для королевы оставалось предложение вынести вотум недоверия канцлеру. Хотя голосование в Сенате увенчалось кажущимся успехом, но даже избрание канцлером сенатора от Набу Палпатина не изменило расстановки сил в Сенате и не приблизило оказание военной помощи Республики. Королеве Амидале не удалось заручиться серьёзной поддержкой Сената, поэтому она вернулась на Набу и лично возглавила сопротивление оккупантами. Она встретилась с руководителем гунганов Боссом Нассом, взывая к нему за помощью в борьбе с общим врагом. Заключив впервые за сотни лет союзный договор, гунганы и наземные жители Набу выработали совместный план действий. Гунганы выставляли свою армию против боевых дроидов Федерации. Построенная по средневековому образцу армия гунганов, оснащённая катапультами и энергетическими щитами, героически сопротивляясь армии дроидов, превосходящей гунганскую как по численности, так и по технической комплектации, выманила силы Федерации из городов Набу на открытые пространства. thumb|right|Блокада Набу. Оставленный дроидами дворец в Тиде был мгновенно занят оперативной группой во главе с Падме. Истребители из Тидского ангара атаковали и уничтожили главную станцию Торговой Федерации, обесточив дроидов, сражающихся с гунганами. Королева Амидала лично арестовала наместника, после чего войска Федерации были интернированы. За проявленное мужество и самоотверженность Падме Амидале было предложена пожизненная должность королевы, которая могла передаваться её наследникам. От данного предложения Амидала отказалась. Возвышение Империи Падме Амидала пробыла королевой Набу на протяжении двух четырёхлетних терминов — максимально допустимого срока, положенного монарху. Ей наследовала королева Джамиллия, правившая с 24 по 20 ДБЯ. Новая королева предложила Падме Наберрие занять пост сенатора от Набу (24—19 ДБЯ). Параллельно с ней в Сенате заседал Джар Джар Бинкс, ставший первым представителем гунганов в галактическом парламенте. Жители Набу, восстанавливавшейся после оккупации, оказывали серьёзную поддержку своему земляку Палпатину, продолжавшему возглавлять Галактический Сенат, в его политике «твёрдой руки». Несмотря на господствовавшие в обществе настроения относительно необходимости укрепления исполнительной власти для борьбы с сепаратистами, сенатор Амидала рано распознала авторитарные тенденции в управлении Республикой и продолжала активно выступать против создания армии Республики, подчиняющейся напрямую канцлеру. Однако в отсутствие Амидалы в Сенате опасность гражданской войны стала настолько угрожающей, что другой представитель Набу Джар Джар Бинкс предложил передать канцлеру «экстренные полномочия», позволившие использовать армию солдат-клонов. Попытки Конфедерации Независимых Систем, включающей Торговую Федерацию, захватить Набу во время Войн клонов закончились безуспешно. В целом жители Набу, в отличие от Падме, поддержали установление Империи. Многие из них служили имперской власти, а капитан Панака даже стал помощником Императора Палпатина. На это время выпали годы правления популярной королевы Набу Апайланы, отрицавшей политическую систему как коррумпированной Старой Республики, так и авторитарной Империи. Поэтому Апайлана отказалась изменить демократические положения Конституции Набу, а племянницу Падме Амидалы Пуджу Наберрие назначила представителем планеты в Имперском Сенате, где заседала и её двоюродная сестра Лея Органа. Королева Апайлана была убита имперским штурмовиком за отказ выдать джедаев, избежавших чистку.Star Wars: Battlefront II, на её место было назначена лояльная Империи королева Кайланта. Известные монархи Набу * Король Нармель (ок. 2000 ДБЯ) * Король Джафан (ок. 532 ДБЯ) * Король Веруна (47 — 32 ДБЯ) * Королева Амидала (32 — 24 ДБЯ) * Королева Джамиллия (24 — 20 ДБЯ) * Королева Апайлана (20 — 12 ДБЯ) * Королева Кайланта (12 ДБЯ — 4 ПБЯ) Известные сенаторы от Набу * Сенатор Видар Ким (??? — 52 ДБЯ) * Сенатор Палпатин (52 — 32 ДБЯ) * Сенатор Падме Амидала (24 — 19 ДБЯ) * Альтернативный верховный представитель Джа Джа Бинкс (24 ДБЯ — ???) * Сенатор Пуджа Наберри За кулисами * Слово «набу» происходит с Древнего Востока: в месопотамской мифологии бог по имени Набу покровительствовал мудрости и письму, а древние египтяне называли «набу» (или «рабу») одно из ливийских племён. * Архитектура Тида, административного центра Набу, была спроектирована и исполнена в римско-ранневизантийском стиле. * Съемки Тида велись в итальянском городе Казерта, а окрестных территорий Набу — в испанской Севилье. Для моделирования дворца королевы Амидалы также использовалась компьютерные технологии. * В оригинальной англоязычной версии «Скрытой угрозы» по отношению к кораблю Падме Амидалы используется прилагательное «Nubian» (то есть «Нубийский») вместо лексически правильного (производного от названия Набу) «Nabooan». * В первом наброске сценария «Скрытой угрозы», Набу предполагалось назвать Утапау, производным от «Утопия». Ранее это название рассматривалось как первый вариант названия Татуина, а в конечном итоге оно было дано планете, впервые изображённой в «Мести ситов». Появления * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns» * «The Monster» * «Под покровом лжи» * * «Queen in Disguise» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 2» * * «Episode I Adventures 9: Rescue in the Core» * «Episode I Adventures 10: Festival of Warriors» * «Episode I Adventures 11: Pirates from Beyond the Sea» * «Episode I Adventures 12: The Bongo Rally» * * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan» * «Star Wars: Starfighter» * «Galactic Crisis!» * «Racer Rush» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза» * «Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!» * «Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Дневник королевы Амидалы» * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Королева Амидала» * «A Queen's Diary» * «Star Wars: Episode I: Battle for Naboo» * «Конец игры» * «Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½» * «Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi» * «Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier» * «Конец игры» * «Clouded Paths» * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles» * * * «Планета-бродяга» * * «Странствия джедая: Путь к правде» * «Странствия джедая: По следам джедая» * «Сверхдальний перелёт» * «Странствия джедая: Момент истины» * «Странствия джедая: Смена караула» * «Странствия джедая: Ложный мир» * «Starfighter: Crossbones 1» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Честь и долг» * «Звёздные войны. Приключения 1: Охота на «Бегущего за солнцем»» * «Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess» * «Преддверие бури» * * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Атака клонов» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Новое лицо войны» * «Наследие джедаев» * «Уязвимая точка» * «Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 61: Безысходность» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 64: Кровные узы» * «Odds» * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * «CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition» * «Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29» * «Художник с Набу» * « » * «Only the Force» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 68: Доспехи» * «Тайны джедаев» * «Испытание джедаев» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Дредноуты Рендили» * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel * «Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте» * «Войны клонов: Пленных не брать» * * * «Войны клонов: Планы» * * * «Войны клонов: Долина» * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes» * * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны: Ярость Дарта Мола» * * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Охота на ситхов» * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * «Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66» * «Звёздные войны: Одержимость, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Одержимость, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Одержимость, часть 4» * * * «Лабиринт зла» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны Месть ситхов» * * «Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24» * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * «Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния» * «Последний из джедаев: Смерть на Набу» * «Последний из джедаев: Виртуоз обмана» * «Последний из джедаев: Расплата» * * «Star Tours: The Adventures Continue» * * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 8: Дарклайтер, часть 1» * «Закулисные игры» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 19: Цель: Вейдер» * * «Ultimate Core Dump» * «Shadows in the Force» * «Debts to Pay» * * «Руины Дантуина» * * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * * «Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора» * «Дух Татуина» * * «Путь уцелевшего» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Откровение» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 14: Когти Дракона, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 15: Когти Дракона, часть 2» Неканоничные появления * «Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan» * «Jedi Academy: The Phantom Bully» * * «LEGO Star Wars: The Phantom Menace» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission» * «LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars» * * «Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace» * «Star Wars: Demolition» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron»}} Источники * «Корусант и Центральные Миры» * «From Pencil to Pixel: The Art of Star Wars Galaxies» * «Руководство по персонажам» * «Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide» * «Справочник по противникам» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Star Wars Insider 82» * «Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * * * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * «Месть ситхов: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» * «Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels» * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * — StarWars.com Questions & Answers Episode III Lore — 22 января, 2007 * «Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Взгляд изнутри» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» * «Звёздные войны. Атака клонов: Взгляд изнутри» * «Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections» * * * «Справочник по оружию и технологиям» * «Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game» * * * «Дикая природа «Звёздных войн»: практическое руководство» * «Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Искусство «Звёздных войн». Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза» * «Искусство «Звёздных войн». Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * «Искусство «Звёздных войн». Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * «Star Wars: The Making of Episode I The Phantom Menace» * «Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones» * «The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith» * * * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * «Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Руководство по Войнам клонов» * «Руководство по эпохе Наследия» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Официальное игровое руководство Prima» * «Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * «Искусство «Звёздных войн»: Войны клонов» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * * «Scavenger's Guide to Droids» * * * * * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 36» * * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * «Руководство для постигающих Силу» * «Star Wars Art: Visions» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary» * «Star Wars: Battle for Naboo» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, ситх-ученик» * «Totally 20: The Phantom Menace» * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * «Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight» * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Солнца фортуны» * «Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side» * «Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира» * «Stay on Target»}} Примечания и сноски Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты Среднего Кольца Категория:Планеты Галактической Республики Категория:Планеты земного типа Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа Категория:Болотистые планеты Категория:Локации Набу